1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to suspension dampers for vehicles and, in particular, is concerned with a jounce bumper and dust shield subassembly for use between an upper mount assembly and a damper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dampers, e.g., shock absorbers and struts, for suspension systems in automobiles are well-known. In order to protect a damper and its telescopic piston rod and seals from contaminants such as dirt, gravel, etc., dust shields have been utilized. Generally, a dust shield, also known as a dust tube, is a tubular, molded member formed from rubber or the like. The dust shield has a hollow cylindrical body slipped over an upper end of a damper. Many dust shields include a portion of inner and outer convolutions on the outer surface of the body. Such convolutions provide a spring-like effect by permitting the dust shield to be compressed when the damper is in a compression stroke and causing the dust shield to expand to its approximate original length during rebound of the damper.
A jounce bumper is a tubular, elastomeric member slipped over the piston rod. The jounce bumper is compressed as a damper bottoms out on a compression or jounce stroke to dissipate jounce energy.
Various methods have been utilized to attach a jounce bumper and a dust shield to a damper. In some instances, an annular rib or groove is formed on an outer surface of the jounce bumper. An upper end of the dust shield is fitted over the rib or in the groove to retain the dust shield on the jounce bumper. In other applications, a dust shield is fitted over a washer of an upper mount assembly and covers a jounce bumper. In still other cases, fasteners are used to connect flanges on the dust shield and the jounce bumper to the upper mount assembly. In yet other cases, the dust shield and jounce bumper are formed as an integral member.
It is desirable to provide a jounce bumper and dust shield subassembly which can be easily and economically formed and inserted between a damper and an upper mount assembly in a vehicle.